highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasaka
| Romaji = Yasaka | Race = Youkai (Nine-Tailed Fox) | Gender = Female | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Blonde | Eye Color = Golden Yellow | Equipment = Fox Fire | Relatives = Kunou (Daughter) | Affiliations = Kyoto Youkai Faction (Leader) | Status = Alive | Ranking = Leader of the Kyoto Youkai | Voice Actor = }} Yasaka is a nine-tailed fox and the mother of Kunou. She is an extremely powerful Youkai that is on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil, and is the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto. Appearance Yasaka has both a human form and a fox form. In her human form, she appears as a young woman with a voluptuous figure and blonde hair with matching eyes. She is also dressed in a shrine maiden attire. In her real form, she has the appearance of a giant nine-tailed fox with golden fur. Personality Yasaka is shown to be very humble and polite, as well as a loving mother and a dedicated leader. However, she also has a teasing, slightly flirtatious side. History Not much is known about Yasaka, other than at some point before the arrival of Issei and the second-year students of Kuoh Academy, she was captured by the Hero Faction. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, she was captured by the Hero Faction under the intention of using her to open the Dragon Gate to summon Great Red. She was rescued by the timely arrival of Sun Wukong and Yu-Long, who were the reinforcements called in by Azazel to assist Issei and his friends. In Volume 12, Yasaka led her fellow Youkai to assist the Underworld in their crisis, easily disposing of one of the Bandersnatch. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Yasaka and Kunou acted as hosts when the Occult Research Club visited Kyoto in Volume 19 on New Year. She teased Issei resulting in Kunou hugging Issei's leg. Later, Yasaka entrusted her daughter to Rias as Kunou will be attending the Kuoh Academy as a middle school student. In Volume 21, Yasaka and her daughter lead a legion of Youkai to join the army to fight against Qlippoth's army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and the Beast at the coastal waters of Japan, going into her nine-tailed fox form into battle. Powers & Abilities Transformation: Yasaka has the ability to change between her human form and her giant nine-tailed fox form. Immense Strength: Yasaka is very powerful, and has been stated to be equal to an Ultimate-Class Devil. Leyline: Being the Kyuubi who is the center of Kyoto's leylines, she has access to the immense spiritual power flowing throughout, which, when coupled with Georg's spells, provided her with a nearly endless supply of energy, thus competing with the likes of Vritra and Yu-Long. However, due to this trait, she cannot leave Kyoto for very long and her death would destabilize the city. Fox Fire: Yasaka's fox fire gives off extreme heat that rivals that of Vritra's black flames. Trivia *Yasaka's name means "Eight Fists". *Yasaka could possibly be named after the "Yasaka Shrine" in the Gion District of Kyoto. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nine-Tailed Fox Category:Youkai